<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Hunting Season Boys! by M_spn_e26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319201">It’s Hunting Season Boys!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26'>M_spn_e26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emergency! (TV 1972)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Gen, Gun Violence, Hunting, Kinda, Mugging, Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Johnny just wanted to relax in the woods for a few days on their days off. Too bad a couple hunters had other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy DeSoto &amp; Johnny Gage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Hunting Season Boys!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober: Prompt 28<br/>Such wow. many normal. very oops | hunting season, mugged</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny and Roy are just walking back to their little camp with their catches when a man walks up to them. “Hey fellas, looks like you got a couple of good catches there.” The man says while smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s wearing ratty looking clothes with holes in them, dirt and grime are caked to his face and in his beard and yellow teeth flash at the two partners when he smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, we just got done at the river. There’s usually some pretty good catches down there,” Johnny says while smiling uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I bet, so what are you boys doing here? How long do you plan on stayin’?” The man asks while sitting down in Roy’s chair and pulling out a cigarette. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re just up here for a couple of days on vacation, but we’re kinda tired so we may just go to bed now if you’ll excuse us.” Roy says firmly, sending a fake smile the mans way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh what are you in a rush to go to bed for, it’s beautiful tonight. Just like the couple of beauties I got back at my place, say, you young men have any beauties of your own waiting on you to get back home?” The man smiles up at them blowing smoke out to them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny is standing tensely behind Roy and Roy narrows his eyes at the man, “Yeah actually, and we have whole group of friends we have plans with as soon as we get back.” Roy says while he and Johnny glance at each other and then look back to the man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, well that’s good. And you boys may be right about heading to bed soon,” the man lets out an over exaggerated yawn and stands up form the chair. “I’ll let you boys get some rest now, I’m in desperate need of some sleep and have an early start in the morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy nods at the man watching him as he walks away, “Right, goodnight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny doesn’t say anything as the man looks over at him, shifting uncomfortably at the mans intense stare. Roy steps in front of Johnny and stares back at the man and the man just laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep well boys, you never know what’s going to happen in a day. You may need all the energy you can get.” The man laughs again and breaths in deeply from his cigarette. “For all the fishing your going to do of course.” With that the man just walks off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny and Roy are silent for a few minutes before Roy speaks up quietly, “I don’t know about you but I’m thinking in the morning we should go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny nods and bites his lip, “Yeah but I’m beat. Let’s just go to bed,” Johnny leans down to get into the tent and Roy can see him going through his clothes bag.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roy goes inside and pulls his clothes out while Johnny stands outside to change into his bed clothes. Johnny comes back in and Roy goes and changes before coming back into the tent. Johnny was already lying under his blankets and was absentmindedly playing with a little dream catcher he brings with him whenever they go camping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny looks up when Roy comes in and motions to the lantern. Roy nods and Johnny shuts off the lantern while Roy gets under his own blankets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night Junior,” Roy says while he lays down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night Pally,” Johnny whispers faintly, already nearly asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both men are asleep within minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley Henly walks back over to his cabin, smiling to himself. Those two young men were perfect for them. He bets his friend can’t find better ones than those. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley walks inside the old, dirty cabin and sees his friend sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. “I found the perfect prey for us brother, they’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other man smiles up at his friend, “Oh? I guess that’s good cause I didn’t get anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah Charlie, they both are definitely fighters. We could have an actual challenge for once!” Harley shouts excitedly and pulls down his rifle, starting to clean it to ready it for tomorrow. “Tomorrow, they seemed like smart boys so they may try to leave in the morning and I intend on getting them first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well alright then, let’s finish getting ready so we can get a good nights sleep.” Charlie pulls down his rifle from where it had been hung and begins to clean it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both men sit chattering excitedly about the day they’re going to have tomorrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny and Roy wake up bright and early the next morning, both going through their bags so they can get changed and get out of here. Roy unzips the tent as Johnny pulls off his shirt and then yells angrily. Johnny jumps up and leaves the tent slipping a shirt on and see the man from yesterday and another dirty man putting some cash they had been keeping in the car into their large coats. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man from yesterday raises a rifle towards Johnny and Roy and grins at them, “Well look who’s up! It’s hunting season boys and you are our prey for the day!” He shouts before looking to his friend who had also raised his gun at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?” Roy asks nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hunting season! During hunting season me and my friend here used to go around, shoot some deer or a couple rabbits but that’s not satisfying. Killing some dumb mindless creatures. But people ain’t so mindless,” both men chuckle. “And it’s a lot more satisfying. Now we’ll give you ten minutes to get ready before we start.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny and Roy both look at each other and finish changing quickly, one of them always keeping an eye on the two men. Once they finish dressing they stand uncertainly looking to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second man claps and smiles, “Well finally. I’m more than ready to get started, you two will have a thirty minute head start just to make things a bit more challenging. It’s no fun if you two have no chance now is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first man speaks up again and smirks at the two younger men, “I’d get running if I were you boys. The thirty minutes starts now,” the man says before starting a stopwatch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny and Roy look at each other before turning around and running away from the men. Johnny jumps as a shot rings out and the tree beside him splinters, the men behind the paramedics howling with laughter. Johnny looks back to Roy, fear plain on his face and sees that same fear on Roy’s. How on earth are they going to get out of this?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I’m super excited to finish this, and if you liked and want to, leave a comment to let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>